Minecraft vs Star Wars: Chapter Two: Time for Jedi
After a large quantity of villagers were destroyed, now is time for a raid on Jedi. Zombies were researched to always have Jump Boost and Speed that lasted indefinitely. A horde of 10,000 zombies, 100 skeletons, 100 wither skeletons with bows, 5,000 husks, 1,000 drowned (with at least leather helmets), and 150 endermen were produced to battle the Jedi Temple. A group of 20 Jedi with green lightsabres were enlisted to protect it. Wither skeleton research allowed wither skeletons with bows to cause enemies to have Wither and Nausea. The attack was deployed on 2-7-2020. It failed, but 17 of the 20 Jedis were destroyed in the process. Territorial commanded that a hundred thousand blazes be constructed. An army of about one thousand wither skeletons with Power V bows were also constructed. They were all produced to destroy all copies of Jedi Code. The attack failed, the Death Star destroyed most of the fleet. Eighty thousand drowned were made to siege Castilon. Most had chainmail armor and tridents. A capital ship landed near the portal station in an attempt to break into the Nether. A battalion of eight hundred were sent into the Nether. Magma cube research allowed for small (0.5), medium (1), large (2), massive (4) and huge (8) sized magma cube production. A fleet of fifty size 4 magma cubes were sent to defend the Minecraftian outposts against the Starwars battalion. A horde of 300 wither skeletons got involved as well. 180 had the default stone sword weapon (has Sharpness V and Fire Aspect I), while the other 120 had Power V bows. The Empire sent another battalion of 500 into the Nether. Seventy stormtroopers also engaged the Nether. Three wither bosses were constructed. Enchantment research enabled for a Power VI and a Sharpness VI. They cannot be obtained with a table, only an anvil makes these possible. Enderdragon research enabled that the dragon fireballs have a 2x larger blast radius. Fire Aspect III tools were the new hype. Fortune IV and V picks were being used to mass produce diamond and filaton. Crossbows got an enchant called Multishot II and III, enabling them to fire 4 and 5 arrows at the cost of 1. Endermen now have 30 hearts of health. Speaking of endermen, about 35 thousand were sent to the Nether to defend against the battalions. Pyrokinetics had a ten block deep, ten block wide lava moat. Blazes would rise out of the lava and rain fire on the battalion. One thousand stormtroopers were sent into the nether. A nether fortress was sieged and slew many Pyrokinetics workers. 250 wither skeletons in iron/diamond armor with bows with Power VI and Punch II. The armor had things like Protection VI and Unbreaking IV. They were sent to kill the stormtroopers. The arrows had Poison II/III on them because of wither skeleton research. These outlandish enchantments allowed for quicker attacks. Phantom research allowed for arrows to be fired off their wings, inflicting 2.5 hearts of damage per arrow. Ghast research allowed for a 10-minute Mining Fatigue II effect to be placed on victims of ghast fireballs. A hundred ferrums were made to battle any Star Wars entity. Withers were to give entities wither for a minute longer. The enemy Star Wars armies were successfully destroyed. The new hype about June 2020 was the new phantom research enabling for arrows to also inflict a Weakness III status effect for 75 seconds. Skeletons got new research into their arrows giving enemies Wither for 3 minutes. Six thousand clone troopers were sent to wreak havoc on the End. Two thousand clone troopers were destroyed by Minecraftian defenses before successfully sweeping through and entering the End. About sixty Enderdragons were sent out to defend. As phantoms with skeletons riding them strafed the area with arrows, ghasts were making their stand in the End. Wither skeletons in highly enchanted iron and diamond armor with Power V bows riding enderdragons have now become a common sight. Enderdragon research enabled them to fire three streams of arrows from each wing (10 per second, or 1 per 2 ticks), each inflicting 3 hearts of damage, inflicting Mining Fatigue II for 20 seconds, and have a rare chance of spawning a stray. Ten enderdragons were sent out to hyperspace to test he new research. A swarm of TIE fighters arrived and most of them got taken down. The dragons were destroyed, though. More research was made so that enderdragon arrows would give enemies the Wither III effect for 20 seconds by August of the year 2020. Dragons could fly 110% speed at a base of Speed/Slowness 0. Arrows could fly 10x faster than skeleton arrows. TIE fighter lasers could home in on enderdragons, especially. The first Potion of Poison VI was made at an effect time of a measly 8 seconds by Territorial's researchers. The first Sharpness VII sword came out.